Lurker of the Rebellion
by demonicsouls4
Summary: Jason Walker, Beyonder of Lyrian, is being stalked by one of the feared torivors. However, after striking a deal with the creature, the lurker gave him a little gift. Now a half-torivor, Jason will use his new abilities to protect his friends and save Lyrian. But is it enough? JasonxRachelxCorinnexOC Rated T for violence, blood and slight language. Read and Review.


**Soul: What's up, guys! Demonicsouls4 here with a special fanfic offer! JK. Alright, let's get down to business. I just recently finished the Beyonders trilogy by Brandon Mull and I thought to myself: 'We're doin' it! We're FUCKING doing a fanfic on this!' And with exams almost over and Christmas break on the way, what better time to do it than now? So after a bit of brainstorming I thought of one interesting situation. Wanna hear it? Alright:**

**What if in a last attempt at defiance of Maldor and a chance at freedom, the lurker following Jason was able to merge itself with him.**

**Don't like it? Well fuck off, I'm doing it anyway. For those of you that do, then stick around and see how this unfolds. Other info on this will be in the ending author's note.**

**Well, let's not waste any more time. Let's start this show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyonders trilogy. It is owned by Brandon Mull.**

* * *

Jason was annoyed. He was _very_ annoyed. He looked behind him at the shadow-like figure that kept following him at a certain distance. The creature was called a torivor, or lurker for short, and it has been following him ever since he was almost eaten by those dwarf/giant creatures. Yeah, it scared them off, but after he left, it just won't leave him alone.

Over the past three days the thing stalked him nonstop and every time he got near it, it attacked him. It only attacked when provoked, and even killed a person in front of him, causing him to flee the town. It also kept giving him nightmares, apparently trying to discourage him from trying to find his friends and giving them important information about the emperor, Maldor. It happened twice now, but after contacting Ferrin, a displacer whose hand he took, he now knew what to expect.

Now on his way to Ithilium to get rid of it and find this Aram character that his friend Tark told him about, to help him find his friends. It was getting dark, and he was exhausted, so he stopped on the beach that he was walking on, took off his backpack, and sprawled down on the sand. Before falling asleep, he took one last glance at the torivor. He glared, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously, before speaking, "I know what you are, and I know what you can do. So don't even try to haunt my dreams. Maldor will not dissuade me from my mission, so you can just leave now." With that, he turned his back to it, knowing it won't physically attack him, and fell asleep.

* * *

Jason trudged through the snow, traveling up the slope of a mountainside. He walked up the slope a while longer before realizing something: Where was he?

Jason stopped walking as he processed this question. How did he get here? What was he doing? HE thought more and remembered. Wasn't he at a beach earlier? Yes, he was! This was a dream!

He looked around for the torivor before hearing a loud rumbling. He looked up the mountain to see a large wall of white heading towards him. "Avalanche, huh?" He muttered, "Didn't see that coming."

"You should not be here," Jason heard a voice say. He turned to see a very familiar face. It was Drake, an Amar Kabal, or seed person, a race that could die multiple times, but would be reborn as long as their seed had been replanted. He met Drake at Harthenham, a prison hidden in a palace, used to persuade enemies to not oppose him in return for a luxurious life among servants and feasts fit for royalty. Drake joined him when Jason, Tark (who had also been held there), and a few others escaped Harthenham. He assigned Drake with the task of protecting Rachel, a fellow Beyonder and his best friend, before Ferrin forced him back to his world.

This was obviously not the Drake he knew. For starters, he was far too tall. Second, this Drake had completely black eyes. From the past few dreams, Rachel and Tark being in them, he knew this was the torivor. He smirked at it, "There you are. I was wondering when you'd show up. So what, is this the Christmas special? I was hoping for the roller coaster."

"You are going to die," it said.

"True, sooner or later," Jason retorted, "You're that annoying shadow thing following me. Now we have a place to talk."

"You have brought destruction to all you love."

"Another spooky warning," He mocked, trying to ignore the roar of the oncoming avalanche, "Honestly, after today, this dream seems kind of minor league."

The torivor just cocked its head, and then pointed at the avalanche, which was almost upon them. Jason looked at it, then back at the creature, speaking blandly, "I get it. I also get that this isn't real. Smell ya later."

The torvior held up a hand. As the avalanche reached them, it forked, plowing over everything but them. After it passed, Jason recovered from the loudness of it. He looked at the torivor/Drake, "Does this mean we can talk? Good, because I want to know what's really going on. Why are you following me?"

"I obey," it replied blandly.

"You obey Maldor?"

"You must be taken."

Jason brushed snow from the parka he wore. "Why do you even care?" he asked.

"I am indifferent."

Jason stared at the creature. "So you don't care what Maldor says? You just do it, no questions asked?"

"I must," It replied, "Or else I will not be free from his control."

"So he's controlling you. You can't do anything on your own?"

"No," the lurker said, "He controls us as long as he has the Myrkstone."

"The Myrkstone?" Jason questioned, scratching his blonde hair in confusion.

"Yes," the shadow creature confirmed, "Truth is a principle of our existence. We cannot lie. We cannot break our oaths. Our oaths were to Zokar and the stone. After Zokar perished, Maldor used the stone to secure our cooperation. As long as he has the stone, we cannot disobey his orders."

Jason stood contemplatively, thinking about the information he just received. "So as long as Maldor has that Myrkstone, he has control over all torivors," he mused, then looked back at said creature, "What would happen if the stone broke or was destroyed?"

"Then we would no longer need to obey Maldor. Our loyalty is not to him. We swore to Zokar and the stone. If it is destroyed, then we are no longer under his command. We would finally be free."

"So that's all you want," Jason deduced, "Freedom. You don't want to serve Maldor, but must because you gave your oath to the stone."

"That is correct."

Jason once again thought over this information. He finally nodded to himself and said to the torivor, "What if I promised you that I will try to free you?"

"That would be impossible," it rebutted, "Maldor keeps it on his person at all times. You would be dead before you came within ten feet of him."

Jason smirked, "I seem to have a knack for doing the impossible. I collected all of the syllables for the Word, even though it was a fake one. I escaped from Harthenham. And I returned to the Beyond, and vice versa. I think that I could somehow manage to pull this off."

For once, the torivor seemed to actually have a contemplating look on its face. It looked back at Jason, then said, "Say you do manage to somehow destroy the stone, how do you know we won't attack you or leave you for dead with Maldor?"

"I don't," Jason answered, "But you said that truth was part of your life, right? Well then, I guess I'll just have to take your word for it. Whaddya say? Partners?" He held out his hand.

The lurker looked at the offered hand, then _smiled_. It took Jason's hand, shaking it, before saying, "You are a very interesting person, Jason."

"I'm from another world," said boy replied, smirking, "Interesting just seems to come with the job application."

"Well then, let me leave you with something that enforces our new partnership," the torivor said, before shifting back to its shadow-like form. The snowy mountainside began to fade into a black void. Jason looked around, slightly frightened by the sudden changes, before looking back at the torivor. Said creature raised its arm, and transformed it into a hissing black snake. The snake-arm extended toward him, before shoving itself into his gapping mouth, afterwards it detached from the torivor's arm. Jason felt the snake slither down his throat, blocking his airway and forcing him to swallow it.

After the snake was down, Jason collapsed to his hands and knees, panting greedily for much needed air. After he slightly recovered, he looked up and glared at the shadow creature, which just smiled down at him. After regaining his breath, he shouted at the creature, "What the hell was that for?!"

The torivor just regarded him with a smirk, responding, "Just a gift that I thought I would give you to reinforce our new partnership."

Before he could ask what it was talking about, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, which then spread to his upper back, then spread to his entire body. He gritted his teeth, trying to block it out, but it only got worse and worse, until he finally let out an agonizing scream. His body fell to the unseen ground, writing in pain.

The torivor spoke, "And with this, I bid you adieu," before fading from the dream.

Jason, however, still wallowed in pain, and let out one final scream as the pain reached its peak. As he screamed, a purple, flame-like aura surrounded his body, before exploding outwards, accompanied by black tribal markings spreading all over his body. After his scream died down, along with the pain, he collapsed once more, before his consciousness left him.

* * *

**Soul: And that's a wrap…WOOOO! Yes! I finally started another story! God, I feel so accomplished. Alright, now it's time to explain what will happen in this story. **

**First, Jason will be part torivor in this story. As such, he will have torivor abilities as well, so here is a list:**

**Enhanced Speed and Agility:**** As torivors seem impressively fast, Jason will be able to access that same speed ability. He will be able to use his speed to travel long distances (of course) and during battle. But without practice, he won't be able to go top speed without getting nauseous or tired out.**

**Enhanced Strength:**** Jason will have access to amazing feats of strength. This, coupled with swordsmanship, will make him a very formidable opponent. With practice, Jason will be able to pick up things three times his size.**

**Mental Communication:**** Jason will be able to use the signature technique of mental communication that all torivor possess. He could contact other torivors or anybody that is able to communicate with the mind.**

**Swordsmanship:**** Being part torivor, Jason will have a talent for sword fighting, but he will need to train to be at the level of a true torivor. **

**That is the list of his abilities. Now on to the next topic.**

**Pairing:**** This will be a JasonxRachelxCorinnexOC fic. I already have the meeting of the OC planned out. And it's a new magical species! Why? Because I can!**

**And lastly, the story line. The story will mostly follow canon, but I will try to put in some of my own stuff, and maybe add a little side quest or something to develop character.**

**Alright, that's enough of that! If you have any questions, PM me or leave a review about it, or review to tell me what you think, what I missed, and what I can fix. Please follow and favorite if you enjoyed, because I am planning on making the first story sized Beyonders fic from what I've seen. I will see you guys next time. **

**This is demonicsouls4, signing off. Bye bye!**


End file.
